<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His choice by SecretTimeIsHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415791">His choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere'>SecretTimeIsHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories/ fanfics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "So you've been using me this whole time?"</p><p>Oneshot</p><p>Pairing: Error x Dream, read to find out who's asking ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream x Error, Error x Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories/ fanfics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been using me this whole time?” His voice was cold, colder then snowdin, tone devoid of emotion. Denial apparent in his SOUL when he read his feelings, heartbreak sadness and confusion among it, anger never appearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was glitching badly, fists curled and shaking, ready to throw a punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANSWER ME!” He cried out, tears flowing from his sockets, never breaking eye contact-not daring to blink. Not wanting to miss if Dream left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole body was tense, and from his time with the glitch, he could tell he was trying hard not to use his fight or flight response. Trying desperately not to run away to his AntiVoid and curl into a ball or attack with reckless abandon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Dream started, how own tears starting to pour. A hand fell on his shoulder, Ink standing assuringly with Blue by his side. He looked to his team, then back to his enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look at him the same again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddling closer, he sighed softly, listening as people talked around him. A hand moved to his upper back, massaging his shoulder’s comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, he saw those handsome unique eyes he loved so much. Turning on his front, he kissed his boyfriend’s arm, gently pressing his mouth to each and every scar he could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get a room if you’re going to do that!” Cross teased, a big shit-eating smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend’s face lit up in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind a little privacy,” His voice trailed, “What do you say… Glitchy?” He purred, winking. The destroyer’s face lit up further, eyes wide… until they slanted and he gave a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, they teleported to their room falling a foot down onto the bed, some throw pillows and blankets falling off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream started to stutter, only playfully flirting and not honestly expecting Error to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” His glitchy caught his attention, “I know you aren’t all that ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and nor am I...” The ex-star sans felt a smile pull his cheeks, “But I did want to talk... About that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Glitchy.” He smiled further, giving a short peck to Error’s mouth, “What did you need to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you choose us… choose me? Over your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was taken aback by the question but knew why Error wanted to ask in private. Despite all, he decided to stay with Nightmare’s gang, even if at first he was meant to be a spy. They had yet to tell the gang of that little secret though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had learned so much about Nightmare and his family since he went undercover, and even more about Error. He could remember went he first tried to gain the Glitch’s trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave me alone!” The glitch cried out, tears pouring from his sockets, hands wrenched from them and pulling the solidified tears from his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?” He asked trying to sound sincere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha-... What” Error calmed, not expecting the question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay?” Dream asked again</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> care? You’re not Blue-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would Blue care?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s one of the few to ever care...” Error’s defenses started to drop, getting used to just talking things out instead of fighting in cold blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ ‘One of the few’?” Error clenched his teeth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice try, you’re going to have to </span>
  </em>
  <span>earn</span>
  <em>
    <span> my trust before I’ll tell you anything-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright!” Dream widely smiled, not bothered by Error’s scowl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so lucky to gain Error’s trust, and even more so regain Nightmare’s, as well as earn the rest of the gang’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was able to learn about the truth of the multiverse, why Error and Nightmare have to fight for the lives, why Error’s forced to destroy. The reason why he can’t look at his former team, much less Ink, in the eyes anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can be comfortable and happy with Nightmare again and be happy to have the gang trust him enough to stay with them and be apart of their family. To cook with Horror, to garden with Nightmare, stargaze with Dust, watch Killer or Cross carve or draw and to sew with his Error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them such close family, their broken AU having a mask of darkness covering a rainbow of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was even more so honored when Error came to him asking for a relationship, and later coming clean about his problems. Prompting Dream to be honest as well, both Error and he starting the long healing process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all are my true friends, my family, and my only love.” Dream gave a soft but beaming smile, “I wouldn’t choose anyone else.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>